If Only They Knew
by CosplayFinatic
Summary: Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2.
1. Chapter 1

If Only They Knew.

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_Note: I do not own Resident Evil, It belongs to Capcom!_

_Claire's POV._

_That Summer… I was only 14. I still remember the warm sunshine and the huge grin that was always plastered on my face. I only remember him vaguely, he had sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was only a year older than me and my brother watched him constantly, their eyes making contact was enough to make the young boy shudder with fear. No one messed with my brother. He was training to become a special cop, a member of the latest police force Raccoon City SPECIAL TACTICS AND RESCUE SQUAD, otherwise known as S.T.A.R.S._

_When he got accepted a few years later, no one knew what kind of hellish things happened to make S.T.A.R.S. outlaws. _

"Ah!" I looked up, broken from my scrambled thoughts the sign read Raccoon City.

"I'm back Chris, I'm gonna find you!" Speeding through the desolated town tears streamed. I wasn't crying, it was just so _cold_ , the cool air whipped in my face my cheeks flushed red. What a day to wear T-shirts and Shorts, the hill came to an end and my tears stopped, wiping my cheeks I looked around no one was out, not even party goers. I heard a rustle somewhere behind me.

"Hello?" I shouted. Leaving my helmet with my bike I went to investigate. Walking through a dark alley led me to a street.

"Ah there!" I spotted a man slouched over the counter in a small café. He must be a late night worker sleeping over a cup of coffee. Running over the street I pushed open the door the little bell tinkled as I passed under it.

"Excuse Me Sir I- " I cut my sentence short as my eyes laid upon him, he was _tearing _the flesh of the face of the kind old lady who ran the establishment, I had known her when I was a child, she, used to look after me and Chris when our parents left for work.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, I felt sick as I stumbled back the cool tiles on the wall smashed against my now clammy skin. I tried to speak but I was paralysed with fear.

I turned to run following my basic instinct, but as I got to the door another man stumbled in lunging for me I dodged him and ran to the other door I passed two more of those _things_ that were seated in the seats under the window.

"Help!" I smashed at the door, it was locked from the other side,

"Help Me!"

I heard gunshots they were getting louder and then I heard the lock slowly turn and the door be flung open, falling into his arms he aimed the gun above my head and shot them frantically and panicked. I could feel him shaking, but I the gunshots were muffled by my heartbeat, drumming in my ears. I looked at his face and his gaze met mine, his sandy blonde hair falling just above his eyes, which were a familiar shade of icy blue.

All it took was one word from his lips to make me nearly collapse.

"Claire…"

Sorry for the short chapter ^_^ this was sort of a teaser, just to show you, next chapter will be in Leon's POV. So stay tuned for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_If only they Knew._

_Summary:8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_I don't own anything_

_Previously:_

_I looked at his face and his gaze met mine, his sandy blonde hair falling just above his eyes, which were a familiar shade of icy blue._

_All it took was one word from his lips to make me nearly collapse._

"_Claire…"_

Leon's POV

"Claire…" I looked back into the café and felt her go limp in my arms.

She had fainted. I wasn't surprised, having been trapped in their and then being rescued by me, all those summers ago. We had grown close and I had always protected her. Now as she was lying limp in my arms that need to protect her came back. I leant her against the wall and searched for some water finding my bottle with only a tiny drop of water in he parted her lips and slowly poured the liquid down her throat.

Coughing she fell forward, I dropped the bottle and leant forward to grab her.

"Are you okay?" She looked me straight in the eyes, she touched my face before whispering

"Leon, is…is….is that really you?" She stood wiping off her clothes and looked around at the infested streets.

"We should stick together…here." I handed her my spare gun, and several clips of ammo, before grabbing her hand and running across the street.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned barely able to keep up to my sprint.

"I'm a cop." Was all I replied with, I didn't want to waste any time in this hellhole.

"A cop!?! What are these things? Why are they like that? What's happening?!?" She started to cry again so I sat her down in a nearby police car, closing the door I slid over the bonnet to the drivers side and slid in through the window.

"Wow! What are you an secret agent?!" She giggled, her tears finally stopping, it made me, for just a split second, forget about everything else, as I started to laugh along with her. Turning the key the car came to life, and I sped forward.

"The plan is to head to the police station and then get to the roof. There we'll contact for help and get airlifted to safety. Okay?" She nodded, we sat in silence, flinching every time we saw a shadow.

"Argh…" A low moan was heard, and before we had any time to react one of those things was sprung from the back seat.

"Claire! Shoot!!" By now the car was dangerously swerving, and then I lost control and we smashed into a thick concrete wall. The zombie flew out of the window and cracked it's neck against the wall, it was once again deathly silent.

In the distance a truck could be heard, we looked back and saw a burning chemical tanker headed straight for them.

Claire fumbled with her seatbelt, I helped her first before unclipping my own and opening the door.

"On my count, 1...2...3 Jump!!!!" I launched out of the car and rolled onto my back as the truck collided with it and it exploded into a flaming scrap heap.

A pang of fear spread through me.

"Claire!!!! Claire answer me!" I shouted as loud as possible. Then I heard her coughing

"Leon…" Her voice was raspy and dry, she coughed once more.

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay?"

"I think so. My legs a little sore because I landed on some glass but I'm fine."

"Do you remember our plan? Head to the station and we'll meet there."

I started to run but I stopped and turned back to the flaming heap,

"Claire…be careful…." But she was already gone.

Claire's POV

Stumbling forward I dodged the zombies that were in front of me and shot two more behind me. My hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and it fell messily in front of my eyes, brushing it behind my ears I ran forward, I could see the roof of the station, it was enveloped in flames… "No! How the hell are we meant to get out!" I screamed. Running forward I slid through a gap in the wall pounding on the station door it opened effortlessly and I locked it behind me sliding to the floor. There was a loud clatter as I dropped the gun, and suddenly I felt drowsy, slipping away I knew I shouldn't but still my eyes closed…

"_Claire!" Leon threw the Frisbee to me diving for it I landed face first in the sand. He and Chris began to laugh._

"_I'd like to see you do better!" I pouted throwing the Frisbee to Chris. He ducked and the Frisbee carried on to hit a middle aged fat man, who was sunbathing in Speedo's._

"_You Damn Kids!!!!!!!!!!! Get a life!" We laughed hysterically all the way home doing impressions of him and eating ice-cream. _

"_Hey wait a minute…" Chris stopped us._

"……_.HE HAS OUR FRISBEE!!!!!!!!" We shouted sprinting back to the beach, he had already gone though._

"_Oh well!"_

_When we got home I turned on the T.V. and there was no other than the man with the Speedo's from the beach, except now he was wearing a suit._

"_Oh my god! He's a candidate for the elections for mayor!! And we hit him with a Frisbee!"_

"_No we didn't hit him you hit him!" Leon teased. I chased him around the room, when the doorbell rang and I hid behind him._

_Chris answered the door still in his swimwear._

"_Oh um…" It was the woman from the flat downstairs. She was blushing like mad, obviously my brother was considered a hunk to some people but only because he was at the gym four times a week. "I thought I would just like to..um.. Come and tell you that you're being a little loud._

_Chris turned to look at us we both had cheeky smiles on our faces and Leon was biting his lip trying not to laugh._

"_Thank You I tell you I can't leave them alone for a second!" He started acting like a supermodel and posed. "Goodbye!" He closed the door and turned to us laughing. _

"_Did you see her face?" I was lying on the floor giggling._

"_Well I'm gonna make us something to eat, you guys put a film on or something." He walked into the kitchen and we sat down._

_It was about 30 minutes into the film that I started to fall asleep, as I was dozing off, Leon shook my shoulder._

"_Claire! Claire!!!!" He had a sense of urgency in his voice_

"_Claire!"_

"Claire! Claire! Can you hear me?" Leon was standing over me concern was etched into his face.

"Um.. Oh it was just a dream… do you remember the day when we hit the mayor with a Frisbee?" There was a woman standing near the desk, she was obviously listening to our conversation.

"Yeah and that woman came to complain, well the mayor's kinda my boss now so-"

"He's the guy who was secretly in charge of the S.T.A.R.S. operation in the Arklay Mountains. The one where Chris went into that mansion and when he came out surviving umbrella he was branded an outlaw along with the other survivors. I hate him for what he did to Chris he-"

The woman rushed over her heeled shoes clicked on the floor.

"Did you say your brother is a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team?" The woman had a cold stare, she was Asian, she had short black hair and was roughly the same height as me, a little taller with the shoes.

"Yeah…who are you?" The woman grinned slyly, placing a pair of sunglasses over her catlike eyes.

"Me…I'm Ada Wong."

Dun Dun Dunnnn!

Well I changed it a bit there to fit the story, Chris and his glamour model side XD

Yeah so this was fun to write J Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

If only they Knew.

Summary:_8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_I don't own anything._

_Note: Thanks To Tani2 For Reviewing __J_

Previously:

"_Yeah…who are you?" The woman grinned slyly, placing a pair of sunglasses over her catlike eyes._

"_Me…I'm Ada Wong."_

Leon's POV.

"Plan A's gone to hell so it's time for Plan B. Ada will you be alright checking the top floor of the building? Claire you check the left and I'll check the right. Okay? Lets Go."

Walking through the wooden door left me in a long hallway, at the very end there was a single door, as I approached it I noticed that there was blood smeared over the fine mahogany finish, but that wasn't what scared me, no, what scared me was that it was still fresh….

Claire's POV.

Closing the double doors, I looked around, I had stumbled upon the offices, there was no blood no zombies nothing, which is pretty creepy considering that there has been a zombie outbreak all over town.

I stopped, it was Chris's desk, It still had pictures of our summers, framed with our names on it. The thought almost made me cry, so I turned away. I checked the draws and found two fresh clips of ammo and a can of pepper spray.

"Well you never know when you might need it." I said mimicking Chris.

There was also Chris's cell phone, "He..was..never-" Then a shadow came up behind me…

Ada's POV

"Hah! Some cop he is!" I snarled climbing the ladder which led to the rooms upstairs. I had already been here once to get floor maps, I knew that there was only one room that was truly dangerous and that was underneath the office, the exact place where Leon was headed.

"Professor Birkin will take us out if were not careful, better let them go first."

A soft shuffle of feet, revealed a zombie. I pulled a gun from my bag and shot it.

"And if that doesn't work, then…" The gun shone in the harsh moonlight. "I guess I'll have to do it myself…" I unlocked the door and walked through, looking behind at the crumpled remains of the former cop. I smiled evilly as she imagined Leon and that girl dead in a pile in the corner as she escapes with the virus.

"I'll be the first to admit it." I said to myself. "It looks good!" She laughed walking down the hallway.

Leon's POV.

Swallowing I nudged open the door, I gagged, the stench was horrible, holding my nose I stepped inside. There in the corner was a young girl, about the same age as Claire, lying on a table. She was covered in blood yet the strangest thing was her face and her feet were perfectly clean and didn't have a single mark on them. Around her was several meat cleavers and sharp objects. I felt faint as I thought what could have happened to her, before I arrived.

Turning away I checked the tables then I heard something move, I stood rigid, not wanting to turn around, she was still alive, oh, why did I have to turn away. Then I heard it a soft tapping like someone tapping their nails against a surface.

"Well, I'm waiting…" That was when it all went black…

Claire's POV.

I turned my head, but nothing was behind me, until I saw it. Through the curtains, it's silhouette didn't even fit into the window it's head was out of view and the only thing I focused on where the talons that extended from it's right arm.

It walked across to the door and as if in slow motion they flew from their hinges and straight into the other wall.

Paralysed with fear, I stood wide eyed, the creature was at least 8ft tall it looked like a human but it had huge muscles and only one eye. The heart was clearly visible through it's shredded skin. This wasn't good, then it took one step closer

"I'm sorry Chris…I wasn't careful…" I said before closing my eyes…

Ada POV

The zombies fell before me, I searched yet another bedroom,

"Yes, found ya!" I held a small silver key in my palm, it had the word _OFFICE_ emblazoned on it.

Running back down the hallway, I reached the ladder in the main hall, then I saw it,

I remembered being so fascinated about it and whether it could really be real.

_MODEL NO. 3820 THE TYRANT._

"The Tyrant." I mouthed, "Impossible."

Then I saw that girl her eyes were closed as Tyrant approached her.

"No I can't let the Tyrant kill her, I must let Professor Birkin finish the job he started. That should give me valuable time to receive the sample in the lab and escape."

Pulling out my gun I aimed straight for it's back and pulled the trigger…

Leon's POV

When I awoke I was still in the room I wasn't scratched or bitten, and I still was in one piece.

Something started banging on the door, it was frantic and urgent, opening the door I aimed my gun.

It was Claire.

"What are you doing he-OH MY GOD!" The Tyrant turned the corner, and began to walk down the hallway.

I slammed the door shut and ran to the other side of the room. Grabbing Claire I shoved her down into the small passageway in the corner of the room, following after we ran, the Tyrant flung open the door and roared, it was so loud that the passageway actually began to shake and rocks were falling from the roof. We ran to the bottom and entered the elevator.

That was possibly the worst thing that we ever did…

Claire's POV

Walking out of the elevator led us to a small courtyard, It was empty so we sat down and rested.

"Did that thing hurt you?" Leon asked.

"No, but I, my brother's never been In Raccoon City, he's left his cell here and he's not answering at his flat, because he was never there to answer. I could have stayed away and just never have been involved in anything. No monsters, no creatures, no-" Leon clasped his hand over my mouth.

"You wouldn't have had the chance to see me again…"

"I guess…" I whispered, after moving his hand.

"Hello?" A little girls voice echoed through the courtyard. They weren't alone.

Ada's POV

Claire had managed to escape to the Rookie Cop, I had distracted it. I ran as it followed Claire. It was as if it was trained to kill her.

She shook the thought out of her head, but one word kept repeating in her mind, could the Tyrant be Professor Birkin?

Yeah a little dark this chapter so yeah!

Please Review!

More comedy flashback's next time XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

I don't own anything.

Previously:

_She shook the thought out of her head, but one word kept repeating in her mind, could the Tyrant be Professor Birkin?_

Leon's POV

"Hello?" I stood my gun aimed into the shadows.

"It's alright we won't hurt you…" I noticed Claire mimicked my movements, trained on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Please…leave now!!!" The voice stopped Claire in her tracks, I carried on, this girl could be in trouble.

"Leon stop!" Claire hissed. "Why do you want us to leave you alone?" She questioned.

"Because I know who you are, and I'm afraid that I might hurt you if you come any closer."

I looked over to Claire, I was confused.

"How can you hurt us? You're just a little girl.

All of a sudden she appeared behind me and tackled me to the floor choking me. "You wanna say that again hotshot?!"

I was fading away when all of a sudden she let go and stumbled back her head in her hands.

"See I… I cant control what I do you have to leave!"

"Whats your name sweetie?"

"Sweetie?!?" I shouted. "She just nearly killed me!"

Claire stomped hard on my foot.

The young girl laughed, we saw her face, there was a small device fitted around her hairline, it must be the thing that's controlling her.

"My name's Sherry, and you two are funny!" She laughed again.

I looked on confused as to how her mood could change so fast.

"Okay lets see what we can do!" Claire ran to her side as I stood their baffled.

Claire's POV

The device attached to Sherry's head seemed to be wired in to her skin.

"Okay sweetie. Um do you know who put this on you?"

"My dad, he said it would make me better, but it just turns out I'm another one of his experiments, he never wanted a daughter anyway, he told me so himself." The girl spoke so wise for her years. Her voice seemed monotone in a sense, not showing any emotion to the fact her father hated her.

"What do you mean _another one of his experiments_" I questioned unwiring the small headpiece.

"Oh, dad's always been into stuff like that, but it's unfair, because he kills people for his experiments."

I stopped. Pulling out Chris's old cell phone, I found a picture of our parents. I handed Sherry the phone.

"Have… Have you ever seen these people before?" I didn't want to know the answer, but I needed to know the truth.

My heart broke when she nodded her small head. So Chris's suspicions were true, Umbrella had killed our parents.

"Daddy made me watch them, he said that the Redfield's were trouble, always messing his experiments up to do the right thing for the planet." I froze. Leon came over.

"Did you say Redfield-" I silenced him, and carried on with removing the device from Sherry's head.

"Let's stop talking about this." I whispered.

Leon made a last ditch attempt to lighten the mood.

"So Sherry, um, any boys you like?"

Claire rolled her eyes "Leon-"

"Well I dunno what to say do I? It seemed like a good thing to say at the time!"

"Just don't okay? go and see if you can find somewhere to get us out."

I carried on with the task. After a few minutes the majority of the headpiece was off.

"Last One Okay?" Sherry nodded.

With a quick snip the headpiece was off and Sherry began to act normal.

"Thanks!" She hugged me.

"You know the Redfield's, don't you?" She whispered in my ear.

"You could say that…" I stood and walked over to Leon

"We could take the sewers?" He suggested. "It's the only way out of here."

I grabbed my bag. "Lets Go Sherry."

Ada's POV

I had already infiltrated the lab, just two more floors to go before I would reach the rare G-Virus testing area which held controlled amounts of the virus.

"Please enter pass code -------"

"Oh I hate these things!"

I got out a small computer and wired it to the system, I typed in the code that appeared on screen.

"Access Granted!"

Walking through the door I ran to the end of the corridor, my shoes clanking on the metal grate floor.

There was a ladder leading into the labs all I have ever worked for was right in front of me.

Then Leon and Claire ran straight in front of me. I stopped.

"Just Great!"

"Ada!" Leon approached me. Backing away I hid my gun.

"How long have you been here?"

"How long I've been here is none of your business _Redfield!"_

It was then I noticed the child they had with them.

She gasped and looked up to Claire.

I smirked as our gazes met.

"Lets let the Professor finish what he started."

I shot the emergency alarm before running off.

"This place will be your deaths! I'll make sure it is!"

Goodbye…

Leon's POV

"Quick back to the courtyard! We can get to the main hall that way!"

"No!" Sherry cried tears streaming down her cheeks, you have to pass my fathers room!

"We passed your fathers room?" Claire shouted.

"Go the way the other woman went!"

"Are you sure?" I asked ready to run.

"Yes, there is a secret passage which leads to a train platform, we can escape that way!"

"Lets go then!"

Claire's POV

My heart was pounding in my chest. I stopped and turned, but then I saw it, the Tyrant, but taller and faster the talons managed to cut my face even though he was at least 13 steps away.

Sprinting I caught up to them.

"In here!" Sherry motioned.

It led them to a white passage way.

"Lasers!" I said it before I saw them. Ten or so lasers were coming to them at high speed.

"Sherry get down! Leon on the count of three, 1.…2.….3!" We jumped under them then front somersaulted to the other end. I hit the button and a timer activated two minutes thirty seconds.

"Sherry what's the timer for?"

"I never knew…WATER!"

"Water?" Me and Leon chorused. It was then I noticed that the water was up to Sherry's neck and my waist already.

"Sherry get on my shoulders!" Leon crouched underwater to help her.

"Claire can you swim?" Of course I could you really think Chris is gonna let me go to the beach if I don't know how to swim?

I mentioned this and he just shrugged it off putting his back on the door.

I copied him. The water was up to Leon's shoulder's now. I was struggling to breathe.

Leon wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me closer to him, this effectively pushed my head back above the rising water level.

BOOM……. BOOM…….. BOOM!I looked at Leon and we both thought the same thing.

"The Tyrant!"

Oh No!!!

It's almost finished! Or is it? No truth is I'm gonna include life for them up until the events of Resident Evil 4. And then after that aswell.

It'll mostly be based on romance but there will be suspense and action when Chris comes back and they're once again all sharing a flat by the seaside XDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

_BOOM……. BOOM…….. BOOM!I looked at Leon and we both thought the same thing._

"_The Tyrant!"_

Claire's POV

"This is bad!" I shouted.

"No finding you have none of those little nacho's with the creamy cheese is bad. This is suicide!" Under any other circumstances remarks like that would make me laugh, but I felt sick to the stomach.

"What do we do?" Sherry spoke up.

"You know more than we ever will!" Leon sputtered.

"Is the tyrant an experiment of your fathers?" I shouted.

"The tyrant… is my father…" Sherry spoke so slowly. She found it difficult.

"Perfect so that thing out there is trying to kill you! And we have it's daughter here, and we kinda stumbled into his secret experimental lab, based in the police station that was once the base of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S.!!!!" Leon became hysterical and wouldn't shut up.

"I'm sorry Leon!" I slapped him. He flinched as he broke from his stupor.

"This is bad!" Was all he said.

Great even after all that we were right back at the beginning.

The door opened as the timer expired this let us out, but it also let the Tyrant in.

Leon ran into the train and instructed Sherry to hide. Before pulling out a magnum.

"Where the hell did you get a magnum from?" I screamed.

"Just shoot!"

Aiming for it's exposed heart I blasted him with all of my ammo.

Leon was more timed and precise with his limited Magnum rounds.

I spotted a set of act rounds near the train.

"Leon cover me!" I ran to the train and grabbed a few rounds.

"Go!!" Leon jumped out of the way as the explosion left the Tyrant charred and mad.

It sprinted over to me and smashed me through a window in the train.

"AH!" Glass penetrated my back and my forehead, blood impaired my vision.

"Claire!" Sherry crouched over me, and dabbed at the blood on my face with her jacket.

"I'm okay." I stumbled to my feet. Leon was trapped in a corner, the tyrant taking huge chunks from him.

"I hope you burn in hell FREAK!" Claire's tears escaped before she finished her sentence throwing the acid round square into the Tyrants heart.

Tears poured down her cheeks, as Leon's battered figure emerged from the debris.

"You okay, that looked like it hurt." Were the first things he said.

"You idiot, I'm fine it's you I'm worried about!"

Walking to the conductors carriage I put the train at full speed and then daylight penetrated the windows. Sherry hugged us both tight and began to laugh.

"Thank You!!!"

"Claire, If it helps, I'm sorry for what my daddy did to your parents." Sherry stood holding Leon's hand for courage.

"Oh sweetie! Your father was… a very interesting character, but you shouldn't have to apologize for what he did."She nodded, as we stepped off the train.

I recognized the people standing there, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team had come to help us!Rebecca Chambers, a medic from Bravo Team, was also there to help us.

"Claire!" Chris's voice echoed as I ran into his arms. My tears started up again and he and Jill tried to calm me down.

"Thank You." Jill handed me a tissue. Rebecca was checking Sherry first, whilst Leon was still in the train.

"Chris do you remember this face?" I motioned for Leon to come into view.

"Leon? Man is that you?" He shook his hand before patting him on the back. "Thank You."

Leon POV

"For what?" Chris's sudden appreciation baffled him.

"For looking after Claire, I was stupid to leave all of my contacts in Raccoon City. But it's all destroyed now." He stated

"What! they blew up the city?"

Chris nodded.

"Chris, You were right Mom and Dad were killed by Umbrella. But we won…" The siblings hugged as I stepped into the truck to get medical attention. Now a new life was starting for me, and when I took that into perspective…

"Oh I'm so hungry!" I laughed.

"Let's go to that nice corner café!" Claire and Chris came and sat in the truck.

"Y'know that's not a bad idea at all!"

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR IS IT!!!!!!

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Next Chapter Will focus on them getting settled back into their lives and also finally we'll have a bit of Rom-com :D

Review, comments and suggestions welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_Now after the event's can life ever be the same?_

I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

"Let's go to that nice corner café!" Claire and Chris came and sat in the truck.

"Y'know that's not a bad idea at all!"

"Well what do you think?" Jill motioned to the room.

"She did all the decorating herself!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"I love it!" Sherry smiled.

Chris and Jill had adopted Sherry acting under false names, saying they were married.

"Sherry d'you wanna go help Chris with the food?" Jill smiled.

"Yes, Jill. Oh by the way if I invite friends around do I have to call you guys _Mom and Dad_?"

**^_^;****ß****Jill's Face (You make me sound so old)**

"Yeah I guess you will.." Jill laughed.

"Well how's motherhood _Mom_?!" Claire laughed as Jill playfully punched her in the shoulder. They were planning a girls night in while the guys went out on the town with Barry.

They had already chosen a film bought popcorn and ice-cream and successfully bought every Rom-com that had been released that year.

"Food!"The girls ran into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Mm!"

Claire took a bite, but then ran straight to the bathroom.

Jill ran after her, tripping on the rug on her way. "Claire-" Leon stopped Sherry going after them and told her to eat. But that idea soon went stale because all you could hear was Claire throwing up in the bathroom.

"Why don't we go for a walk Sherry." Chris advised.

"Okay! Lets Go!"

"Leon clear up and don't let Claire go anywhere. Kay'"

Leon gave a quick nod before clearing away the plates. Claire came downstairs and lay down on the sofa Jill gave her a cold glass of water and sat on the chair next to her.

"When Sherry and Chris come back, were going out so will you two be alright?"

Claire nodded.

"I can look after her." Jill said putting a DVD on.

**Next Day:**

"Okay everyone in?" Chris called, they were going to the beach, they had moved to a new town so no one knew there association with S.T.A.R.S. or Raccoon City.

"Yep." Claire called. After her little episode she was feeling much better.

They arrived at the beach and Sherry immediately ran over to a group of girls and 4 women.

She motioned for Jill to come over.

"I'll just be a second, I've got to go and pretend I know what these mothers are talking about."Chris laughed.

Jill walked over to the group and noticed that the other mothers looked at her with envy.

"Everyone this is my mom!" Sherry pointed to Jill.

"Hi! I'm Jill." Jill walked into the circle of mothers, and stood awkwardly.

"So, how old were you when you had Sherry? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um yeah I was 15." Jill blushed, how stupid no one would believe tha-

"Oh my! How have you coped?"Then again…

"Well my_ husband _helped a lot, and my sister in law aswell.

"_Mom _can I go and introduce the girls to _Auntie_ Claire?"

"Yeah sure just don't pester her you know that she needs to rest.""Yeah why is she always being sick?" Sherry questioned.

"Go on go and talk to her!"

Jill smiled awkwardly, and played with a strand of her hair,

"Um yeah gonna go back over here now" She slinked away clambering onto her beach towel.

"Awkward much those kids are like 20 questions." Leon joked.

The group (which had now expanded into Sherry's friends and their parents.) were having a volleyball tournament. Currently it was Leon and Chris against Jill and Claire. It was the finals what else do you expect?

After an amazing spike by Claire, Chris dived sending the ball to Leon, who smashed it right passed Jill.

But Jill wasn't concentrating.

"Jill _hon, _are you okay?" Chris shook her shoulders.

Chris followed her gaze to the walking figures approaching them.

"Claire, get Sherry here."

Claire went over to Sherry and handed her to Chris.

"Chris, Jill, my, my we have been busy haven't we?"

"You have the nerve to show your face here!" Jill approached him.

"JILL!" Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No let her, I'd like to see how far she'd get!"

Chris stepped forward.

"You want to fight we'll fight, just you and me… Wesker……"

Yay Wesker!!!!

I had to do it XD

He's just too cool not to be In my fan fiction.

Review, I had to get a lot of explanations out of the way.

O and by the way, I said Jill had Sherry when she was 15 because I worked out that Jill had to have been around 27-28 at the time of RE2 so I just took 12 off that and got 15-16.

So there.


	7. Chapter 7

**If only they knew**

_**Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. **_

_**Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2.**_

_**Now after the event's can life ever be the same?**_

**I don't own anything.**

_**Previously:**_

**Chris stepped forward.**

"**You want to fight we'll fight, just you and me… Wesker……"**

"**Hah like you'll get far!" Wesker snarled, reaching into his coat he pulled out a gun, the woman behind him copied, and came to stand in front of him.**

**Chris saw red, and launched over to him punching him in his temple, Wesker however (being awesome as usual XD) **dodged him and flung him over Leon's head.

Claire turned to look at her brother, but that was a fatal mistake.

The woman standing next to Wesker leaped forward, and latched onto Claire, injecting her with a serum that Wesker had given her.

"Ow! Get off me!" Claire punched her off, and immediately brought her hand up to her neck.

"What did you inject her with?" Jill shouted, Wesker only smiled.

"I think that's enough reminiscing for one day. Don't You?" He laughed and walked away leaving the group shocked.

Sherry was in tears next to Claire. She had often seen her father inject his test subjects, with serum.

"Claire, will you be alright?" Chris ran his finger's over the small scratch in her neck.

"I'll be fine, who were they?" Claire looked at the retreating figure's. The beach was silent, everyone was looking at them.

"Wesker." Jill spat, curling her hands into fists. "He's a traitor, he planned everything in the Spencer Estate, that-"

"Did you say _Spencer Estate_?" One of the mother's stepped forward, "The _Raccoon City_ outbreak?"

News had spread obviously. It must have been the biggest scoop of the decade, the media will have spread it like wildfire.

"Yes…" Was all Jill said.

"Excuse me?" A young man around 18, stood up, he had light red hair and fair skin. "My names Steve, uh, I was arrested under the suspicion of being a member of S.T.A.R.S. when I was on vacation in Raccoon City. I was there when the second outbreak started."

"You? A member of S.T.A.R.S? Man the cops down there must've been stupid, you wouldn't last a second!" Chris scowled.

"That's what I said-" Steve laughed. Leon walked over to him.

"Steve Burnside, isn't it?" He looked around. "I was the cop who released you."

"Ow!" Claire collapsed into the sand, every one ran to her, the mark on her neck was bright red now, and the skin around it was a very unhealthy looking green.

"We need to get her to Rebecca." Chris carried Claire over to the jeep, and the rest of the group followed, Steve hung back. It was none of his business.

"Hello, could we possibly schedule an emergency appointment with Dr. Chambers?" Jill cleaned Claire's wound as she spoke.

"We'll my friend has been injected with something by an unknown party… um and she's collapsed, the skin around the wound has a greenish tinge to it we-"

Jill listened as the receptionist ran into Rebecca's office.

"Tell her it's Jill Valentine…" Jill stopped.

After a lot of crackling and exchanging of voices Rebecca's voice spoke from the phone.

"Rebecca, we need your help! Wesker has injected Claire with a serum, and we don't know what it's gonna do to her."

Jill stopped speaking for a few minutes, and tried to calm herself down.

"Okay were turning in to the hospital now… Yeah. Bye" Jill disconnected the call and immediately grabbed Claire from the seat. Chris helped carry her into the Reception.

There Rebecca was waiting, she was panicking.

"How long has she been like this?" She jogged over to Claire, by now several patients were watching the scene, aswell as a group of doctor's.

"About 10 minutes." Chris brushed Claire's ponytail away from her neck to reveal the mark.

Rebecca's eyes widened. The mark was now oozing blood and some of Claire's skin was peeling. Leon came in carrying Sherry, the young girl was crying still, Leon looked over to the group and ran to join them.

By now they had attracted quite a crowd. They moved into Rebecca's office.

"Do you know what the serum was?" Rebecca asked drawing a blood sample from Claire's arm.

"No, it all happened so fast." Sherry was shaking, and Leon and Jill were standing behind her.

Chris was holding Claire's hand, trying to help Rebecca whenever was possible.

She pushed a button an a small machine. A small crackle was heard,

"Yes, Dr. Chambers?"

"Can you come and collect these blood samples and send them for testing?" Rebecca examined the tube of blood, noting it's colour and density.

"Yes right away." Another crackle was heard, and second's later the receptionist walked through the door, taking the labelled sample from the doctors hands.

She handed it to a lab worker and closed the door behind her.

"What now?" Leon broke the awkward silence.

"We wait. I'll get some antibiotics for her they might stop whatever's in her blood stream." Walking out the door she left the group alone. Once again silence filled the room, Claire opened her eyes and squeezed Chris's hand.

"Claire are you okay?!" Chris stood up, and Leon and Jill came over to her.

"I feel a little hot, and a bit sick, and my eyes are really itchy." She raised her hand to her right eye but Jill intercepted saying the classic 'You'll only make it worse' line.

Rebecca opened the door and saw Claire talking.

"The blood test's have come back…" She whispered. Injecting Claire with the antibiotics.

"I don't quite know how to say this, but, when I've compared the blood test to the ones that I took after the second outbreak… Claire has had the G-Virus in her system since then, that's why she was so sick, however, the serum that Wesker injected was a new strain of the virus, known as…. The T-Veronica Virus."

**Ah!!!! Oh no what next? **

**More Wesker next chapter, and the mysterious woman at his side is revealed.**

**Is there any way to stop the spreading of the T-Veronica Virus throughout Claire's body???**

**You'll find out next time!**

**Review Please ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_Now after the event's can life ever be the same?_

I don't own anything.

_Previously:_

"_I don't quite know how to say this, but, when I've compared the blood test to the ones that I took after the second outbreak… Claire has had the G-Virus in her system since then, that's why she was so sick, however, the serum that Wesker injected was a new strain of the virus, known as…. The T-Veronica Virus."_

"The T-Veronica Virus?" Sherry stepped, forward. It couldn't be…"My dad had a serum in late development, named T-Veronica Virus.

"How could Wesker have gotten the serum, the lab exploded!" Leon walked forward, to the window. How?

**Meanwhile at Wesker's secret base**

"The G-Virus plan went down the drain, but what you collected from Birkin was much better."

He stood and walked over to the woman who was typing into a computer. "Well, how is my test subject doing?"

"Redfield's friends have found the virus, but it's developing fast, faster than usual, but that's probably because of the small strain of the G-Virus, that was resting in her blood stream."

Wesker smiled, he was lucky that Claire was stupid enough to touch the blood on the door at the police station, Leon avoided it but when the tyrant went after Claire, and she banged on the door and effectively splashed blood in her mouth and in her eyes, giving her a weaker strain, "Stupid Girl!" he stepped down the stairs. Followed by the woman.

"Wesker, the virus is multiplying as we speak…"

"Well Done… Ada." Wesker walked through the door, leaving Ada to bask in her glorious revenge on the girl who ruined her plan for the virus.

**Back at the hospital.**

Claire was asleep and hooked up to a machine which monitored her heart rate and temperature, Chris and Rebecca were trying to see if a cure was available. Jill and Sherry had left, Sherry had school in the morning and, it was almost midnight when they had went.

Leon was asleep in a chair next to Claire, he had a book of viral remedy's in his hand's. He had read it cover to cover but there was nothing to combat the T- Veronica Virus.

Rebecca flicked a switch on the phone. "Dawn can we get three coffee's in here please?"

"Right away, Dr. Chambers." Rebecca flicked the switch down, and turned back to the computer, her eyes we drooping, she was extremely tired. She looked over at Claire, Chris was standing next to her stroking her head. Seeing everyone looking so depressed, made her push herself harder and forced her to type yet another set of symptoms into a computer medical database. A sharp knock came at the door. Then Dawn, the night receptionist, came in with three cups of coffee.

"Thanks Dawn." Rebecca took a sip and went back to the computer. Chris woke Leon and handed him a cup, before taking the last cup for himself and going to sit next to Claire.

**Meanwhile at the house**

Sherry was still up. Jill had tried everything to get her to sleep, but she kept on waking with nightmares.

She sat with Sherry on her bed, and comforted her. Then she dozed off.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of Sherry's school alarm clock, noticing Sherry stir aswell, she helped her up, walking downstairs, she got breakfast and placed it in front of her, before picking up the phone and dialling Rebecca's office number.

"Hello Rebecca. How's Claire? Good. Have you managed to find a cure for the virus? Oh. Well once Sherry's at school I'll come up. Bye." Jill put the phone down.

Sherry came through, "Can we leave now?" She whispered. Jill nodded. Getting into the car they drove in silence, Sherry's friend's were at the gate. Getting out of the car Sherry smiled weakly. "See you later _M_om." She walked into school saddened, and under the watchful gaze of most of the school kids.

**Back at the hospital**

Jill walked into the door, everyone looked up. Rebecca walked over to Claire and wrote down the readings from the monitors onto a clipboard.

"We think that If we can get our hands on the T-Virus remedy, then we can alter it with the cells in Claire's blood stream, and make enough of the serum to cure her." Chris spoke with a slight tone of optimism.

"Where do we get the T-Virus antidote?" Jill sat down.

"That's the catch. The antidote is in Wesker's secret lab, in Caliban Cove." Leon sighed.

"Which is why I'm going there later today." Chris stood.

"No I'm going with you!" Jill stood aswell, determination in her eyes.

Giving in Chris allowed her to come. The two walked outside to the car. Driving back home they grabbed weapons, ammo, and a cell phone each, aswell as a radio incase they got separated.

"Well it's time to go!" Jill stood at the dock's edge. Chris stood in the small motorized boat, and Jill jumped in on his command. Speeding away under the cover of darkness, they had no idea what was about to unfold.

**Well what do you know Ada survived the explosion, and Jill and Chris are going to Wesker in Caliban Cove. (It was the setting of the first original Resident Evil Novel by S.D. Perry) But other than the name nothing else will be the same.**

**Next Chapter Will have the most action yet**

**Thanks also to **

**TigerSnaps **

**And**

**Tani2**

**For sparing the time to click that little button at the end of my ramblings XD**

**Review Please! ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**If only they knew**

_**Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. **_

_**Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2.**_

_**Now after the event's can life ever be the same?**_

**I don't own anything.**

_**Previously:"Well it's time to go!" Jill stood at the dock's edge. Chris stood in the small motorized boat, and Jill jumped in on his command. Speeding away under the cover of darkness, they had no idea what was about to unfold.**_

"**What do you think Wesker has in store for us?" Jill was checking the ammo, the moon was casting ghostly shadows which the two felt were eerily familiar. **

"**He knows that were not amateurs in this field. So I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. I mean it's not gonna be a tropical paradise, with personal slaves, is it?" Chris said laughing. Jill stayed silent, looking across the waves. " I can see it, so clearly…" She moved her arms out. **

"**A box, a black box, with a note inside-" Chris moved to her side. Shaking her by her shoulders. **

"**Jill, whats wrong?!"**

"**He's found us…. He's got us in his little game, theirs no turning back. Chris-" Jill opened her eyes, they were now a vibrant red. Her hands locked against Chris's neck. "- I will kill you!" Her voice was overshadowed by a male growl. **

**Wesker! What has he done?**

**Jill coughed, her grip weakened for a second before she screamed. She released her grip and fell into the dark water.**

"**Jill!" Chris coughed, ignoring his need for air he dived in after her.**

**At the hospital.**

"Leon, are you…okay?" Claire struggled the words from her mouth, her convulsions becoming more violent every minute.

"Something's very wrong, can't you sense it?" He tensed his arms, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you need to rest, you can use the couch if you want." Rebecca moved the antibiotics and folders from the seat and crammed them on her cluttered desk.

"Yeah it's probably nothing.." He assured himself before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Back on the boat.**

Chris came up for breath holding Jill. He looked around, the boat had disappeared.

The engine!

"Damn it!" Chris shouted. Turning he spied a small island. Better than nothing.

Swimming to the shore he laid Jill onto the sand, he patted his jacket, _nothing!_

He searched all of the pockets in his army pants. _Still nothing!_ Panicking he searched Jill.

She awoke to his violent movements as he was checking her vest.

"What's wrong?" She looked at Chris laying her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"We've lost all of our weapons and ammo…" Jill stood and walked over to the rocks. A soft crunching was barely audible among the harsh waves. Chris followed her his breath stopping for a second. There amongst a pool of blood lay a decomposing body, bite marks visible in it's tinted skin.

"And it looks like we've just arrived in Caliban Cove…"

**Sorry for the short chapter, and extra sorry for not updating, things have been a little hectic ^_^; but It did give me the chance to get my hair and nails done XD You wouldn't think I would be able to write about zombies and horror, and then casually change the subject to hair and make up XD and of course I now have some new shoes XDDD**

**Yeah but anyway I really like how this chapter ended, even though it was short **

**I'll shut up now!**

**Next Chapter: Wesker and Ada discover a deep secret that means that even they cannot control what happens in Caliban Cove.**

**Review Please!!!**

**J**


	10. Chapter 10

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_Now after the event's can life ever be the same?_

I don't own anything.

_Previously:"We've lost all of our weapons and ammo…" _

"_And it looks like we've just arrived in Caliban Cove…"_

Chris ran to the water and jumped in.

"Chris what are you doing?!?" Jill called after him, hushing her voice, Chris pulled a small box out of the water. "Ammo!" He smiled.

Swimming back to the shore he, opened the box. There was ammo for a shotgun and a magnum.

"Chris we don't have any weapons…" Jill pointed out.

"Damn It!" Chris kicked the sand. Jill grabbed his arm, stopping him. There was rustling in the bushes, followed by a soft moan.

"If we can find, weapons we can-" Jill whispered. Chris oblivious to the flesh eater that lurked only a few feet away, started shouting.

"Well I don't think that Wesker's gonna leave a spare Magnum around! Is he?" Chris looked around. Four zombies escaped from the jungle in front of them.

"You idiot!" Jill screamed running away from the advancing monsters.

"Wha-" Chris felt a liquid pour down his neck, _Blood! _He fell to the sand, struggling to keep his eyes open, fighting the will to give in he stumbled towards the woods. A strange man ran in front of him and lifted him from the ground carrying him deeper into the woods.

**Jill POV**

I stopped running and slowly jogged through the bizarre maze of misshapen trees. They were obviously experiments.

"Chris what do you think happened here?" Hearing no answer I turned, Chris had gone. "Chris this isn't funny, get out here now!" I walked forward, but only found another stray experiment.

Having no weapon I turned to run again, but it was at that point I noticed something different about these zombies. They were fast, and I wouldn't like to find out if they were deadly.

Noticing a small door in the trees, I stopped, quickly glancing at the advancing predator, I decided to take my chances, It had to be Wesker's secret lab, I mean who else is gonna have a massive steel door in the middle of a jungle?

Kicking open the door, I rolled in, slamming it in the face of the monster, hearing a satisfying squelch I released my grip and looked around. I heard a click, it sounded like a door mechanism, panicking I reached for the door I had just closed, It was locked. I was trapped like a guinea pig. A roar shook the room, making my heart jump.

"Okay now I'm scared!"

I searched the small cupboard next to me, until I found it, "Yes! A crowbar! I'm ready for you now!" I whispered. The door smashed open and a huge silhouette appeared.

My face dropped I would have known it anywhere it's shape, it's height, even it's smell.

"Tyrant…"

**Chris POV**

A roar echoed in the cool steel hallway, my eyes opened at the extraordinary sound.

My hand reached back to the throbbing pain in my neck, I must've been out a long time. The blood had dried staining my neck.

Rising to my feet, I heard voices, one sounded eerily familiar, but not thinking I ran around the corner and out of their vision. Walking forward I spotted an empty locker. "That's it! I'll hide!" I said this mainly to myself. "As long as it's not one of those guys lockers, I'll be fine!" Jumping in and closing the door, I focused on my breathing. Hearing the footsteps approach, I held my breath.

I could hear one of the men "I'll be a second I just need to check this locker, go on ahead I'll catch up." What was he going to do. My heart stopped as I heard his fingers turn the lock.

"Gotcha!" Pointing a gun at my head he pushed me to the wall.

"…Chris?"

It was then I opened my eyes.

"Barry?!"

Impossible, Barry left for Europe after the mansion incident. Yet the man in front of me looked almost identical. The same tired grey eyes, same large stomach, same gruff voice.

"Chris what are you doing here!" He released me from his grip, and placed the gun back in his- _Lab coat_?

"What the hell are you wearing?" I questioned. He looked just like one of the Umbrella Employee's.

"I have to work here, If I don't Wesker has a professional assassin trained on my family." He pulled out a crumpled picture.

" I can't let them die, because of me!" He started to cry, his tears sounded like rain against the steel floor.

"Barry, I'm sorry…But I've lost Jill… will you help me?" He looked at me angrily.

"What, so my family will be killed?"

"Wesker's bluffing-" A woman dressed all in black stood at the end of the corridor . "He doesn't even know where your family is…" She turned and walked away.

"Wait! Why would you tell us?" I questioned.

"Wesker means nothing to me, my only reason for taking his offer was to help my organisation, learn more about the virus's that Umbrella had under construction." The woman ran down the hall with incredible speed. "Good Luck!" She called before jumping to the boat in the jetty below.

After a few seconds of thinking time Barry looked up.

"Well! What are we waiting for?" He smiled, when they find Jill the old gang would be back together.

"Yeah!" I followed Barry, smiling happily.

**Jill POV**

"S.T.A.R.S…" The tyrant clearly remembered, the incident at the station, Claire and Leon, didn't kill it, they just made it mad. _Then again we didn't kill it…_

At that point, I saw a figure behind the Tyrant. Barry! My face broke into a huge smile, but seeing the man behind him made me scowl "Chris! Where the hell did you go?" I shouted

angrily at him, if he'd just ran, when I'd said!"Hey I got hit over the head by some macho zombie agent with a ri- oh my god!!" Chris backed against the wall, he spotted the Tyrant's tall figure from the shadows. "What the hell! I thought we killed that thing!"

"Relax you guys! Don't make any sudden movements…" Barry slipped a small controller out of his pocket. Pushing a series of complicated button's a shrill voice was heard.

"_Security Door is now open, thank you for visiting Umbrella!" _Me and Chris exchanged confused glances. Barry looked over. At any other moment he would have laughed, our faces mirrored each others perfectly.

"Are you guys gonna stay in here all day?" I broke out of my thoughts and realized that Barry was outside, Chris grabbed my arm pulling me out the door, slamming it shut Barry pushed the button once more and a faint voice was heard, confirming that the door had been locked.

I suddenly felt very dizzy…

**Chris POV**

I looked towards Jill. She was stumbling, her hand was held to her forehead, her coughs becoming more audible by the second.

"Not again!" I forced myself to step back. Barry shook my shoulder.

"What are you doing Jill needs our help!" He ran toward her, lifting her head. With incredible force she raised her palm, and pushed Barry a good 60 feet, past me.

"Jill!" I shouted looking back for Barry. I stared in shock, that was impossible. No one could do that… except…

"Wesk-" Jill punched me in the face before picking me up by my neck and throwing me into a tree. I saw her eye's glowing a fierce amber. Her mouth turned up in a constant evil smirk.

Coughing I stumbled to my feet using the tree for support.

Jill collapsed to her knees, before falling back onto her side.

I ran to her, and Barry wasn't far behind, he had left a gaping crater in the floor from the sheer force of the push.

"What happened to her?" Barry limped closer.

"She did it on the boat aswell. Do you think Wesker might have something to do with it?" I checked her pulse before picking her up and carrying her in the direction Barry pointed.

"Who knows…" Was all he replied with.

Barry was working on making a small fire. Chris had went to look for food, Jill awoke to his harsh footsteps, and Barry firing his gun.

"Will they ever stop?" Chris dropped several pieces of fruit, before grabbing a pot of water.

"Mm, taste's good!" The two men turned to see Jill eating a piece of fruit. Noticing their stares she blushed. "What!?"

Chris sighed and turned back to the food. Barry approached Jill, and sat on the sand next to her.

"Jill, about before, what happened?"

Jill wrinkled her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She spoke softly, trying to think of what might have happened, that had the boy's in such a worry.

"She didn't remember last time either…" Chris motioned for Barry to stop asking her questions she didn't know the answers to.

"So…" Jill looked around trying to shrug off the tense atmosphere. "What are we eating?"

"Boiled fruit, I don't want you guys eating anything from Umbrella's cafeteria." Barry threw a apple into the boiling liquid and sat down, opening the pages of his book.

"We should be safe for now… so we should all get some sleep and-" Chris was cut off by a harsh thud on the sand next to him.

"Time is running out, you must save her, I'm sorry, but I had to get revenge." At that time the figure in black removed it's mask, revealing the young face of,

"Ada Wong!" Barry shouted in disbelief. "What- It was _you _who told us everything?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Please you cannot rest, Claire is weakening by the second, she's gonna turn on them any minute!" Ada turned her face away. "I thought Wesker had given me a vial of weakened bacteria, which caused mild symptoms of the T-Virus, but he gave me an overdose sample of the T-Veronica virus! I just wanted to scare you all…" She looked up, clenching her fists, I must go but, do not rest, Please!" And with that she vanished just as quickly as she came.

"Wait so…What?" Jill looked around confused.

"She's right we have to leave now!" Chris stood, and helped Jill up. Barry grabbed the controller, but didn't follow them, "What about the food?!?" He shouted, when no reply was heard he picked up a few apples and shoved them in his Lab Coat, grabbing his novel, he caught up and unlocked the door once more.

Stepping inside the trio looked toward the Tyrant, it was dead, blood pooled around it and it's heart had been cut out and thrown on a hook on the wall.

Barry led the group back through the way that he and Chris came, and stopped dead in his tracks when Wesker stood in the hallway. Ada lay on the floor, her escape had been foiled. A small vial was hanging from her arm.

"She'll be out for a while don't worry about her." He smiled, turning. "Oh by the way… I think you'll like how inventive I've been choosing our little…rendezvous point…" He laughed coldly and sped away.

"Wesker…" Jill whispered. Her eyes flashing red for a split second.

"Jill, y'okay?" Barry shook her cautiously.

Shaking her head, she nodded.

"C'mon you guys, I've found a passage!" Chris called.

Jill's eye's flashed red once more,

"Barry! Stay here!" Her voice seemed robotic, and monotone.

"Jill are you sure?" He reached out for her shoulder.

"Now!" She shouted, before running after Chris.

**Phew long chapter but I felt in the writing mood, considering I got up to the point where they met Barry again and then my computer crashed, but when I rebooted it, was automatically saved so I was really happy!**

**Review Please! ^_^ Hope your enjoying the drama!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If only they knew**

_**Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. **_

_**Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2.**_

_**Now after the event's can life ever be the same?**_

**I don't own anything.**

_**Previously:"Jill are you sure?" He reached out for her shoulder.**_

"_**Now!" She shouted, before running after Chris.**_

**At the hospital**

Leon's cell phone rang. The beeping noise was a welcome change from the harsh silence of the empty room.

Hearing the noise, the lady sitting next to him, reminded him that he shouldn't have his phone on.

"I know it's a very difficult time-" she dabbed her eyes. "but you need to respect policy…"

For a split second Leon forgot that the room he was in was indeed the room where family and friends were told that their relative was dead. Claire was alive though but Rebecca said that he would be better off somewhere where he didn't have to see Claire suffer.

"Hello?" His voice was weak and rough, no doubt because of the lack of sleep and the dependency of coffee.

"Hello? Is this a Mr.-" Several papers could be heard rustling in the background. "a Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy?" The voice sounded very powerful and demanding.

"Yes, why?"

"We're from the government. The president has just saw your bravery in the Raccoon City incident in the papers. He has put forward a personal application for you to protect his daughter Ashley Graham." Leon thought that it must just be some sort of sick joke. The president would never choose him!"How can I be sure?" Leon criticized standing up to get some water for his parched throat.

"We have an official arriving at the hospital as we speak." The voice laughed. "Turn on the T.V." Then he hung up.

Grabbing the remote he flicked on the compact T.V. in the corner of the room. Indeed as the man had said several black cars were outside, helicopters and news van were recording the breaking news, saying that the president had sent an official, possibly to receive prescribed painkillers for his swollen ankle.

A man dressed all in black burst into the door and said but one sentence.

"See you in two months…Kennedy." Before turning back and walking away.

**Back on the island/In the lab.**

Chris and Jill were sprinting down the hallway, trying to follow Wesker. They barely kept up, but determined as ever to help Claire. They came to an old wooden door and opening it cautiously they stepped into a very different scenery. No longer were they in a high tech Umbrella B.O.W Facility, but they were in a… _Mansion…._

"How the hell did he build a mansion down here?" Chris panted, holding onto a nearby banister.

"Maybe he didn't…" Jill looked out the window. As she had expected the Mansion was above the Facility, and it had been built with it a long time ago.

"Hey Jill how comes you aren't out of breath?" Chris walked over to her.

"Guess it's just adrenaline…" Her eyes had faded to a pale orange and some of their natural colour was coming back.

Brushing aside a book, she noticed a gold plate, it was above a picture but she didn't know what the painting was, it had been destroyed by the damp, cold atmosphere. Rubbing her hand over the plaque, she read the inscription…

"This is dedicated to a rather brilliant man… Sir Oswell E. Spencer… and is to remind people generations from now that the new world began here in the Spencer Estate."

Chris looked over,

"The Spencer Estate!?! We're in the Spencer Estate?" Chris ran to read the gold plate and reread what Jill had already confirmed. This was where it all started.

They heard a voice, harsh laughter,

"Wesker!" Chris ran to the door, followed by Jill, and then they saw him, Oswell E. Spencer… lying dead on the floor. Wesker stood by the large window, and turned his head at their arrival.

"Well, what do you think, I put a lot of thought into this, and I think it's worked quite well. Don't you?"

**Meanwhile at Sherry's school…**

Everyone was staring at her, no one around to comfort her, everyone knew about the incident on the beach, about how she was different…even the teachers were scared of her, always waiting on her hand and foot, always helping her first.

But she was normal, she had just lead an extraordinary life. No one seemed to realize that, and whether it was because of the fact that her 'parents for all intensive purposes' both had brown hair yet her hair was a unique shade of platinum blonde thanks to the device that Claire had removed from her head. Her body had to readjust to the lack of power therefore changing her hair and eye colour. Or maybe it was because of the hideous scar which led from her hand all the way to her elbow which no article of clothing could conceal.

But either way, they didn't like approaching her one bit, her friends had all flocked away after that day, and now only Leon, Claire, Chris, Jill and Rebecca are smart enough to approach her.

She was broke out of her thoughts when, the cafeteria went silent, looking up she saw Leon, carrying car key's and a cell phone.

"Sherry! You need to come now!" He ran to her.

"What's wrong?" She stood letting her uneaten food fall to the floor.

"It's Claire!"

**Back at the Spencer Estate,**

Wesker lunged for Chris smashing him against the wall. Jill ran up to the wall and found a loose wooden plank, running towards him she raised it above her head, but knowing better he elbowed her in the stomach and threw her over to the other side of the room.

By now Chris was standing, running towards him he punched him, stunning him for a second.

Wesker growled and picked Chris up by the neck running him along a wooden table, Jill looked over at the scene. Wesker looked over Chris smirking. He picked the man up by his neck and it soon became apparent that Chris was loosing consciousness. His struggles were subsiding rapidly.

Jill closed her eyes as they glowed red once more, Wesker had controlled her, made them weak.

"Not anymore, you won't hurt anyone, anymore…" She lunged at him and releasing Chris the two flew out of the huge glass window and into the depths of the chasm below.

Holding his neck, Chris crawled to the window.

"Jill!!!!! Jill!!!!!" His cries of desperation went on as unheard echoes in the empty space.

"No…" He held his head in his hands. Laying on his side, his eyes slowly began to shut, the force of Wesker's hand's round his neck finally catching up as the sudden burst of adrenaline wore off.

"Chris, Jill?" Barry opened the door, he saw Chris's beaten body and Spencer floating in a pool of blood.

"Chris where's Jill?!?" He ran to his friend and forced his eyes open.

"She's….dead…." That was when he gave up and collapsed.

**Little bit of a cliff-hanger with Claire and poor Jill, dead! Little Resident Evil 4 and 5 prologues there aswell but most of you will probably know the massive twist that's coming, but I won't spoil it for anyone who doesn't XD.**

**Review Please!! Thank you!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

If only they knew

_Summary: 8 Years ago, on a vacation to Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy met Claire Redfield and her brother Chris. Little did he know that, he and Claire would soon meet again, under the worst circumstances. _

_Loosely Based Around Resident Evil 2._

_Now after the event's can life ever be the same?_

I don't own anything.

_Previously:"Chris where's Jill?!?" He ran to his friend and forced his eyes open._

"_She's….dead…." That was when he gave up and collapsed._

**Back At The Hospital.**

"Claire!" Tears streamed down Sherry's cheeks. Claire was growling, fighting against the straps that held her to the bed.

Leon tried to hold her head still, to calm her, but the virus had almost achieved it goal. She had tried several times to bite Leon's hands, and she had been fighting so hard that every time she tried to escape her nails left long scratches in the metal.

"What's wrong with her?" Sherry ran to Rebecca.

Rebecca spoke as she typed into her computer. "The virus found a way to use the antibiotics to their advantage, it used them to make itself stronger." Fear etched into her face she looked up, and time stood still. Claire had used her new brute strength to break the ties on her arms and Leon was none the wiser.

"Leon!!!" Rebecca screamed. Claire pinned him to the wall and lunged at the nearest thing to her, his arm.

"Leon! Fight back! You have to!" Rebecca hid Sherry under the desk. Closing his eyes, Leon forcefully punched her, and pushed her back onto the table. Grabbing the rope, he secured one of her hands to the metal frame. Clawing at his eyes, her breathing heavy, he couldn't control her.

Rebecca ran behind Claire and pulled the rope tight around her neck tying It into the frame, Claire's struggles became weaker and as Leon tied her other hand down and resumed his position holding her head still, a distraught Chris and a tired Barry smashed through the door.

Taking one look at his sister made Chris go red with anger, he was close to tears, seeing her look like one of Wesker's mutant minions, forced him to punch the wall in anger.

Grabbing the vial from Barry's shaking hands Rebecca injected it forcefully into Claire's neck, after a second or so Claire fell limp, the heart rate monitor, which had been beeping wildly, was now slowly returning to a normal pace.

Leon sighed deeply, relaxing against the wall. "So… is she gonna be alright?" He looked at the flashing numbers on the screen.

"Yep, after a few days we'll do some more tests and if they come back clear then she'll be able to go home." Rebecca looked around the room. "Hey. Where's Jill?"

Chris looked up, the pure hatred in his eyes plainly visible in the early morning light.

"She is….dead.." He whispered walking out the door. Leon, Sherry and Rebecca exchanged worried glances.

"Dead?" Sherry whimpered.

Barry sighed and nodded. Removing his hat, he spoke a silent prayer that was recited if any S.T.A.R.S. member was lost in the field.

"He just needs some time to calm and reflect on things." Barry took a seat next to some prescription's and took a sip from the bottle of gin that was located in his pocket.

"Leon go and take him to the relative's room, speaking to people in the same situation might help him."

"That's your answer to everything…" Claire muttered opening her eyes.

The group jumped at the sound of her shrill voice.

"Wait, if their back an I can talk that means? I'm gonna be okay!" She laughed, bouncing on the bed clapping her hands.

The group kept their grave stares, and Claire surveying the room, smiled.

"Barry! Nice to see you again." Barry simply nodded and returned to finishing his book.

Claire was mad now. "Who's dead?!" She rolled her eyes.

Chris stepped into the room. And looked at his sister. Hugging her tight he whispered In her ear "Jill didn't make it."

Claire's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Oh my god Jill… I can't believe it!" She hugged Chris tighter and burrowed into his chest, just like when they were children and Claire was scared of something.

"You haven't done that in a while.." He smiled reminiscing of how Claire's still in that 'I'm not scared of anything' phase since she was 16.

"Well desperate times called for desperate measures." She laughed. Dabbing her eyes she looked at the group of people gathered around her.

"I have to go, I'm planning to take up a new role of protecting the president's daughter in a couple of months. Need to go and train up in the firing range." After saying his goodbyes and hugging the mentally drained Claire and Chris he stepped out of the hospital and headed for the truck.

**Two months later**

Claire and Sherry stood at the airport. Leon had received a worrying phone call this morning saying that the president's daughter Ashley Graham had been kidnapped.

They were saying their goodbyes as Leon boarded his plane,

"Good luck!" Claire handed him a little key ring, it had a Chibi character on it that slightly resembled her with the words _Keep on Smilin' _written underneath. He laughed and thanked her before hugging Sherry and telling her to be good. Then he turned his back and walked into the plane taking a seat, he prepared for a smooth ride ahead.

Funny how fate had other plans wasn't it?

**Yeah quite a short chapter this one but the next one should hopefully make up for it ^_^ hope you enjoyed. **

**Review Please ****J**


End file.
